Quirks of the Heart
by no.need.for.sarcasm
Summary: Emily Princeton is an eccentric girl. Not weird, definitely not insane. Just thinks and acts a bit differently than what her peers do. Sadly, that's all what people see in her. They don't bother to look past the facade of the so called "loony" girl. They don't see wit, cleverness and, yes, courage. So now, she has to prove herself to them, herself and even him. [Pan/OC] S3!AU
1. Prologue

**Warning: Slightly violent Greg in this prologue. Sorry.**

**A/N: New author. First story. Let's see how this works out. Hopefully, for the best. Updated weekly on Wednesday. Reviews of encouragement and support to update quicker and to continue on are greatly appreciated; motivation is key in my writing style. But, please, do so in a polite and respectful manner; I'd like to believe I have as much of feelings as you do and the next person. **

**Feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors. Always looking for a Beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT or it's characters. All copy rights belong to the creators of the brilliant TV show.**

* * *

_Prologue: Before the Magic and Madness_

Her name was Emily Princeton, and she was an oddity in Storybrooke. Always has been, always will be and always proud to be one. Then again, Storybrooke was an oddity in itself, being it's very isolated and very blurry past in Maine.

But Emily was completely fine. She had Henry, a little brother to her because she cared about him that much, she had Mr. Nibbles, her lazy lite white rabbit, she also had Mary Margaret, her only mother figure in this town, and, oddly enough, she had Madame Mayor. Yes, she was cold and very brutally honest and snippy, but Emily knew deep, deep down, below that cold heart of hers, she cares to some extent of her well being as she was the only babysitter in town.

So, she was happy and she was content. But she was not whole.

Emily always had this, this empty feeling of sorts. She doesn't know why she has it, or what exactly she's missing, but she knows there's and empty void in her heart and it growing by the day.

She curiously wonders if it's love. She's almost sixteen, and never once had she "crushed" or "fallen" for a boy. (There was a brief period in which she thought her mind was wired different and she was attracted to her same sex, but she quickly dismissed that when Henry pointed out she was "ogling" at some boy older then she was.)

Or maybe she was just destined to be lonely. She doesn't quite know, but she hopes she won't be lonely forever. Emily is a very patient person, so she can wait. But she simply doesn't want to wait around forever. Where would the fun in that be?

;;;

She sat silently on the swing set. She had a dreamy-eyed expression on her face and a faraway gleam in her grey eyes. She sat, motionlessly for but a second. Then, with a small shake of her head and with the gleam and dreaminess gone, she continued to pump and kick her legs back and forth. She really wanted to reach the clouds.

"Hi Emily." A tiny voice greeted. She looked to her left to see Henry sitting on his swing, rocking back and forth on it quite somberly. Emily slowed her fast strokes and soon sat with him. She gave him a warm and pleasant smile.

"Hello Henry. Something to be troubling you today?" She inquired gently. Henry didn't reply, but instead stared straight off into the distance.

"I think I want to find my birth mom." He eventually answered in a calm and sturdy tone. Emily was all but surprised. She figured he'll want to know someday, even if the "someday" is today.

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" Henry and her shared mischievous smiles. They chatted amongst themselves- two close friends, more like siblings really. Both were ignorant of the well-hidden shadow carefully observing the two.

;;;

"Henry? Henry, it's time to go home. Madame Mayor and Emma are getting worried about you." Emily gently cooed to the boy. He sat in her living room, watching TV but ignoring it. She sat beside him, endearingly running her hands through his hair.

"How come you're living on your own?" The question nevertheless startled her. But leave it to Henry to ask the hard questions at random times.

"Well," She sighed deeply, wrapping an arm around him and hugging him close. He had been through such a rough day. "I honestly don't know. It's all I can remember really. Everything else is a blur. It's what I've always known, so I haven't really thought about it much." She honestly answered.

"What about your pet rabbit? Did you always have him?" Emily shrugged.

"You mean, Mr. Nibbles? Same thing. I feel like I've always had him."

"Why did you name him that? Why not Max or Twix or something?" Emily raised an eyebrow at the eleven year old. Something was obviously up. She wasn't dull, she knew he was hiding something.

"Is there something you want to tell me Henry?" She knowingly yet innocently asked. Henry paled and quickly shook his head no.

"Nope. Nothing. Not a thing." He hurriedly dismissed, nervously twiddling with his thumbs. A pause. "Okay! Fine. I'll tell you." Emily smirked happily.

"Well then, what is it?"

"I think everyone in Storybrooke came from another world!" He blurted out all at once. Emily, slightly shocked at his outburst, stared at him, mouth gaped.

Henry pulled his backpack and quickly unzipped it, pulling out a thick, leather bound book. It read, "Once Upon a Time" on it. He randomly opened it up to a page where there's a woman similarly looking like Mary Margaret riding on a horse through the woods.

"See? It explains everything. Why no one can really remember anything. How it's 'All just a blur.'" He flips the page again. Revealing a rather perfect depiction of their dear Madame Mayor, dressed sinisterly and smiling maliciously. "Everyone here in town is similar to the story book characters in here." He keeps flipping pages, pointing out names with fairy take figures. He keeps flipping until he offers it to Emily.

Emily curiously takes the book from him. Placing it in her own lap, she looks through it. Skimming through passage and admiring the detail of the pictures, she's amazed by how similar sown people look. Ruby in a majestic red cloak and hood. Mr. Gold covered in hideous and beast like skin. Mother Superior dressed in a ridiculously frilly blue dress with wings and a wand.

She stops on one page though. She stares in shock of the picture. It's almost an exact replica of herself. She seems to be falling into something. Her whitish blonde hair is free and curly and like a cascade of ripples of hair. She's wearing an old fashion, pale blue dress with a black corset and has no shoes. She looks at the title of the page.

_"Alice in Wonderland." _

She stares at in wonder and amazement. She gingerly places the tips of her fingers on the delicately written title. She feels, whole, like she's finally found a missing piece of herself, but she can't remember just what.

A handsome fellow watches from the darkened corner in the ceiling. He smirks devilishly and with a knowing glint in his eyes, he magically and silently flew out the window, towards the second star on the right.

;;;

"It's okay Henry, your mom and Mary Margaret are going to make it. I promise." Emily coos, hugging Henry close. Henry silently cries into her shoulder. She smoothes his hair over, squeezing him and muttering her apologies and promises. She lets a lone tear slip.

The rugged stranger frowns, wondering why he felt his chest being tugged. He knew precisely where. It's epicenter is in an empty void of his chest, where the heart should be, but instead it's gone. He flies off, wondering just two tricky his game will become with the added prize.

;;;

"Take the girl and the boy. Those are our orders!" Greg hisses at Tamara. She glares coldly and runs off after the duo, her partner trailing behind.

Emily clutches unto Henry's hand. He needs to pump those little legs of his faster, she thought. She drags him along, turning corners and faking directions. They need to get away as quickly as possible.

They stop at an empty dock. Dead-end. They turn and just as they're about to dash off again, the two adults corner them. Greg goes for Emily, Tamara Henry.

They fight, kicking and scratching desperately. Emily's pretty sure she bit the poor fellow when she heard a howl of pain. She's determine and relentless; she won't let them take her or Henry away from Storybrooke.

But Greg pushes her to the ground and kicks her gut. The air is knocked out of her and she wheezing for air. Greg's meaty hands cover her face and she clawing them to get off. She can't breathe. It's too dark.

And she feels her head being forced to the ground fast and furiously, mercilessly. She hears a crack and the last thing she sees is a screaming and crying Henry and a glowing spiral in the sea port.

Now all she see is darkness and starry skies and dark green eyes.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: So the story continues. This will probably the only time I'll have it updated so, so early. I'm gooing to be quite busy next week, so it's a precaution if I don't update. Thank-you for all the positive feedback. I love it and it make me happy and want to move along with the story! :) Enjoy. Don't be afraid to point out any grammatical or spelling errors. Always in need of a Beta! Remember to review and follow/favorite. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUat. The characters belong solely to the brilliant creators.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Perceptiveness of a Cobra's Prey_

She wakes up and she's not in Storybrooke. She can't find the historic landmark- the clock tower- anywhere. All she sees is bushes and shrubs and towering jungle trees.

She's definitely not in Maine anymore.

She slowly sits up. Her head hurts like hell and she's biting back screams and moans of pain. Her head feels as though it's been used by a jackhammer repeatedly. Vertigo makes her eyes dizzy and vision blurry, but she's sure that she's not alone in this weird place.

Because there's a large group of howling and and savage-like boys dancing and parading around the large bonfire. There's little huts surrounding them and she's sure she sees a half feasted on wild boar. No Henry in sight. This scares her.

But she pays no heed to that for now. Instead, she solely focuses on the boy who's much too close for liking with dark forest green eyes. Much too familiar to her liking either.

He's crouching in front of her, a honestly curious and devilish gleam in his eyes and a sinister smirk gracing his lips. She'll admit it, he's quite an attractive one. With rugged features and very nicely toned body and mousy dirty blonde hair, she wouldn't be surprised if he was a ladies' man. But all she sees now is his elephant ears and orangutan arms and a childish spark in his eyes and caterpillar eyebrows. He must be a very playful person, but not in the loving way, she assumed.

She's blatantly stares at him. She has no shame, because he stares right back at her. Her grey eyes watched his green ones like a loyal watchdog, but yet she still had the curiously dreamy gleam.

He moves first. He sits down on his rear and pulls his knees up towards him. He rests his elbows and forearms on them. He looks quite puzzled at first, but there's that mischievous and dark smile of his again. He also speaks first.

"Why are you staring at me like I'm some sort of puzzle?" He smoothly asks. She can tell already he's charismatic and has an eloquent way with words. She treads carefully, like he's a cobra, ready to strike but teasing it's captured prey.

"Well, that's not exactly a pleasant way to meet a stranger." She sticks out her hand. "Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm Emily Princeton." No reply. She smiles softly. "Now this is the part where you reply and say something along the likes of, say, 'The pleasure is all mine, miss. The name is...'"

The handsome boy chuckles and rolls his eyes, his lips twitching in a slight upwards motion. He meets her hand half-way and shakes it. He smiles widely, dimples prominent. "The name is Peter, Peter Pan." Emily raises an eyebrow, but she quickly thinks it over. Well, if the characters in fairytales are real, then why not Peter Pan?, she muses thoughtfully. She smiles wider.

"Alright then. Now that we're properly introduced, ask away Peter." She chirps, ignoring the sudden vertigo and the growing ache of pain in her skull. She must've flinch, because he slowly frowns.

"Hmm, that seems curious to say at least." He stands up and walks closer. He crouches next to her right; she feels his breath tickling her right ear. "What exactly happened to you?" He asks, but she senses an undertone: "Tell me or else."

"Well, I'll give you the short story as to not waste your time. I believe I was kidnapped by a pair of the name of Greg and Tamara. I struggled, of course, but Greg is quite a persistent fellow. So he threw me down," Emily mimics it with her hands quite histrionically. "and kicked me in the gut." She points to a spot right above her belly button. "That knocked the air out of me, but he wasn't done. He then grabbed my face with his meaty hands- he's quite a large fellow to be honest- and threw my head down. Then everything's black."

She politely places her hands on her lap and states at him expectantly, waiting for his reply. His face is trying to hold in the laughter, but he can't. He explodes in deep laughter and tosses his head back. He chortles for quite some time. Emily raises a brow to him, questioning his rather random outburst. He continues to chuckle, but he mocks her hand gestures and storytelling. It then clicks.

She huffs and narrows her eyes at him, glaring. She likes to think of herself as a tolerant person, but when a person begins to mock and scorn her, all pleasantness is lost. She crosses her arms against her chest and turns the other way.

He calms down after awhile, but she still ignores him. It's quite easy as the ache in her skull is growing and growing, and his rather rambunctious behaviors isn't helping. She focuses on that, instead of him. He sits upright, a chuckle escaping him once in awhile. Her back is half-turned to face away from him. He rolls his eyes and grabs her forearm rather harshly and pulls her back around. She blankly stares at him.

She's not going to talk anymore.

"Oh come on, love! It was just a good laugh!" He asserts. She shook her head no. He rolls his eyes again. "Come off it now. There's no need to be a big baby." He tasks.

"I'm not. I'm just surprised that you seemed to miss the seriousness about it. He did really hurt me you know?" She finally replied.

"Oh believe me, love. They've, him especially, have already been taken care of." His eyes darken and there's a sadistic shade of him across his face. It sends chills down her spine. He's still dangerous, play carefully, she reminds herself.

"How so?" She softly asks, a flash of fear showing in her lovely grey eyes.

"Let's just say, his shadow doesn't walk among the earth anymore." He manically chuckles, as if it's an inside joke of his. She slowly scoots away, setting a few more inches of space between them. That, that look just sets her off. He sees this.

"Now don't be afraid. I promise I won't harm you as long as you play along and play fairly. I'm not a real fan of cheaters, as you can tell. Greg cheated, he paid the price for it with his shadow." He watches her, and it scares her how much he's like a circling predator, taunting and bidding his time. He sends her a wicked grin. "So, where exactly does it hurt?"

She thinks carefully, as decides to listen and play along with him, and she tells him. She shakily points her finger to the back of her skull, near the brain stem and trailing all the way up to halfway. He scoots closer, pulls her towards him.

She immediately looks around, alert. The boys are gone. She didn't quite noticed that. It's just her and Peter. Her heart jumps even more and the chills are becoming stronger. She's terrified.

She feels his hands on her shoulders, surprisingly warm. She would've thought he'd have cold hands, seeing that he's been wickedly cruel and "playfully" scornful. He whispers into her ear again, "Relax. This will only take a second." She mutely nods.

She feels nothing at first, but then she feels this warmth subsiding her. The ache is dulling dramatically and she feels the growing bump shrink. The pressure lessens immensely, and soon, she's as good as new. She shyly beams.

"Thank you." She murmurs quietly, all of the sudden bashful. She wonders what this new, feeling is. Embarrassment? She's heard Henry speak of that before. But Emily isn't the one to be easily embarrassed, but here she is, cheeks tinged with red. She quite despises this new emotion. She doesn't want her peers to underestimate her. She hates the belittling of her- and Henry.

She stands up and dusts herself off. Peter follows likely and they stand. Emily looks up to talk to him, because he's quite tall and lanky. She barely reaches his neck

"Where's Henry?" It's a simple question, but those are always the hardest to answer. Peter doesn't answer immediately. "Peter, where's Henry? Is he okay? Is he here, in Neverland?" This takes him by surprise.

"What makes you think we're in Neverland?"

"Well, you're Peter Pan are you not?" He nods. "Well, where's there a Peter Pan, there's a Neverland: home of the boy who never grew up." She answers, albeit with a proud smile .

"I'm greatly impressed by your perceptiveness so far. Going to be _quite_ an interesting game." He muses. He points towards a path not too far away. "My boys were sent to fetch him. He's quite a runner, you see. He wouldn't come without his 'sister Emily' so he went to find you. Too bad he wouldn't listen or he'd would've known your right over here." Emily stares at him, shocked.

"Is, is he hurt? Is he coming back?" She presses on frantically. Her heart a he'd because she couldn't stand to think of Henry in pain, her little brother.

"He should be fine, but he's awfully stubborn." He pauses for a moment, but then mischievously smiles. He offers his hand. "Come on. We have to go fetch him ourselves, seeing as he won't hand himself over without knowing of your state of being." He says flatly, but she can see the excitement and energy boiling over in his bouncy feet and aflame eyes.

She's hesitant, of course. He sighs deeply, in amusement and annoyance. "I'm not going to hurt you, love." She wouldn't budge. He stepped closer to her, almost pressing himself entirely unto her. She's too highly aware if his presence and her sense are in hyperdrive. She smells him everywhere. Like husky men and soft earth, with a bit of weathered wood and another peculiar scent. It's oddly comforting. She's even more cautious now.

"Love, if I planned on hurting you, you'd be a bloody pulp right now in a cage not too far off from here. You'd be shaking and crying and a blubbering mess. But the fact that you're not, you're a lucky girl." She still wouldn't budge. "Stubborn one aren't ya? Well then." He leaned in close to her left ear, his breath hot and tickling the hairs on her neck. She's on edge. "Why not have some faith and trust," he pauses dramatically and she just wants to slap his smug face. "and pixie dust?"

He latches his arm on hers and throws some dust over them. She recognizes it immediately as the fourth unknown scent: pixie dust. They begin to float as it turns a dazzling green, and she tries to pry his fingers off, but he had an iron grip. He's laughing merrily and smugly and soon, they're off.

"Hold on!" He calls behind, seeing a pale white Emily refusing to open her eyes.

He ignores her. He has more important things to do. But he often catches himself looking back her, quite mesmerized by this odd girl. But he always curses himself. He certainly cannot afford distractions, especially from a girl like Emily Princeton, or is it Alice Kingsley. He should ask her about that one time. A great way to break her walls down.

That's when the fun truly takes place. With the manipulation and terrorizing of the simple mind, he concludes to himself, ridiculously smiling to himself. And they fly into the always dark skies of Neverland.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I'd like to say a thank-you to all of my loyal readers and newbies. Thank-you so much for reading, following/favoriting and reviewing it. It makes me smile so much whenever I get a notification whenever someone follows, favorites or reviews. So this chapter is for you. :)**

**Always looking for a Beta. Please PM/review any spelling/grammar mistakes. I try my hardest to always triple proof-read them before updating. **

**Next update next Wednesday, March 4th. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT. It solely belongs to the wonderful creators of it. **

* * *

_Chapter Two: A Tendency of Being in Too Deep_

She doesn't quite exactly know how long they fly for, but she never opens her eyes until she feels something solid and hard under her feet to check. Some time later surely, her feet are pressed against something firm and dusty. She cracks an eye and peers down. They're in the jungle by the looks of it, near the beach or the sea by the faint smell of the waves.

She opens them fully, to find herself staring at an amused Peter Pan. She cocks a brow humorlessly at him. She places her hands on her hips and stares him down. She feels like a mother scolding her rambunctious child.

"And just what is funny Peter?" She steely quires.

"Nothing much, love. Just enjoying the view." He chuckles to himself as she pats her wind blown hair down and straighten her graphic t-shirt- he doesn't quite understand the meaning of "I'm not weird. You're simple." She walks over and fixes his hair as well. She may have a tendency if burnt a bit compulsive with organization. He stares blankly at her when she does. She's still ruffling and flattening when he interrupts, gripping her wrist quite roughly. "Is it to your pleasure, love?"

"Why don't you call me by my name? I call you by yours. Why not return the favor?" She simply questions. He cocks his furry caterpillar of an eyebrow at her.

"Why not? I've heard girls quite enjoy pet names like that." She sighs.

"Well. I think it's quite rude. You can just call me Emily, Peter." She crisply scolds. Peter rolls his eyes- she notices that rolling his eyes is his go-to action if he wants to retort and spat at her, but refrains from doing so- and walks down a small path leading to a clearing. She quickly matches his pace behind him.

"Whatever pleases you, _Emily_."

They silently walk for minutes time. He hurriedly speed walking and her jogging to keep up with his lanky legs and fast pace.

"Could you slow down, Peter, please?" She softly calls, when she begins to lose sight of his mess of dirty blonde hair. She hears his indignant and childish irritated sigh. She continues at a light jog, pushing back the broad and thick jungle ferns and shrubs. She sees him standing, arms crossed, face aflame. He looks like a toddler having a temper tantrum, she muses to herself. A soft, breathy giggle escapes her lips and she quickly covers her mouth.

"Thank-you." She kindly says, giving him an appreciative smile. He stares at her, irritation clear as day on his face, but he's focusing on her, studying. He doesn't acknowledge her thanks, and walks on, albeit slower. She carries on, feelings undamaged by his sudden coldness. She's by far used to it form her fellow neighbors and townspeople back in Storybrooke.

Storybrooke. It's odd to say that it's a world away, literally. She quite misses the familiarity of it. I suppose I'd be quite familiar after spending 28 years frozen in age and time, she thinks, a slight tug of her lips upward. She loves the smell of the nearby ocean and the sea harbor and docks. Granny's delicious and surely award-winning burgers and milkshakes. Henry's enthusiastic tales of how boring school was and Operation Cobra.

Henry. She quite misses the little fellow. She really hopes that Peter's Lost Boys have treated alright. The last thing she needs is Henry's mothers sending her to another dimension with their powerful magic. But she's sure, with Mary Margaret on her side, she can persuade them otherwise.

She thinks of this with that same glazed over expression. The leader of the Lost Boys had more then once caught himself stating at her. He sees a dream-like coma. She's responsive, but she's quite not there. He wonders if her brain isn't all quite there either. But he quickly dismisses the thought. She's much too perceptive and smart to be out of her mind. But so is he, he deduces.

"Are we almost there?" She calls out in a polite manner, very self-conscious and soft. He had barely heard it, but he likes I think he had very attuned ears.

"Yes we are, _Emily_." He answers just as a softly back, but with slight sarcastic emphasis on her name. She notices, but decides to ignore it. He pulls back this broad leaf, revealing an open clearing with all of the Lost Boys and Henry in it. And she watches this transformation.

beforeing like before she met him. Cocky, arrogant, know-it-all jerk with a splash of evilness on the side. He's deadly calm and easily and wordlessly shows his dominance. She wonders how he does it with just a quick glance at everyone. Just like that, he becomes the alpha lion. He swaggers to the middle of the area, Emily meekly and submissively following behind.

"Emily?!" A hopeful, excited voice whispered. She perked up and lifted her head. She meets Henry's loving and hopeful brown eyes. She smiles widely. He's a little ruffled and riled up, but she asses no physical harm done to him. She steals a quick glance at Peter, giving an approving and thankful smile. He just smirks with an "I-told-ya" written all over his face. She pays no heed to it as per norm. She then gives Henry her undivided attention.

"Henry." She breathes, a large and delighted smile. In that moment, Emily didn't give a damn about Peter's controlling rule, saying she has to play by _his_ rules. Right now, all she cares about is her little brother. So, she hurriedly runs over to him, tearing eyes and a fastly beating heart.

Henry pushes through the semi-circle of Lost Boys. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her, hugging and holding her tight. She pets and kisses his hair. She had really missed her only family member. A tear or two drips from her face and into his hair, but the two didn't notice. Emily feels this nice, tingly warmth surge through her. She likes it quite much.

"See, Henry. Pan never breaks a promise." Pan states quite smugly, arms crossed across his chest with that awfully cocky smirk. She thinks it doesn't really suit his face that well.

"You kidnapped me!" Henry accuses angrily, squinting and narrowing his eyes at the "boy-who-never-grew-up." "Why should I trust you?"

"Maybe because who's here, and who's not here?" Henry pauses, taken by his banally obvious statement. Not once had Emily seen Emma's red leather jacket or Regina's smirk and famous glare, or even Mary Margaret's warm smile. Where were they?, Emily quietly thinks to herself.

"My family is coming! _Both_ of my moms." He said with firm faith. Emilys admires him for his hope and faith and loyalty. She shows her, but not grandly or openly like Henry's. No, she befores the quiet, tiny things. They do add up after awhile, don't they?

"I wouldn't be too sure, Henry. If they were coming to 'save' you, or better yet, your 'family', why aren't they here now? Why couldn't they stop the two buffoons from taking you," Peter pauses and looks at Emily calmly, face closely guarded and calculative. "and Emily?"

"They'll be here. I know they will. And when they get here, you're dead meat." Henry restates, clearly believing in his words. Emily gives him a small squeeze; one of encouragement and chastising. Henry has to word himself carefully around Peter, she thinks to herself. Henry didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he continues boldly. "And I can promise you that. _Henry Mills never breaks a promise._" He mocks. Both Peter and Emily are very much baffled by the eleven-almost-twelve year old's spunk and guts.

"Henry!" Emily scolds quietly, desperation for her little brother to shut his mouth and to keep them both out of Peter's bad side. But she thinks they already are.

Peter coldly and blankly glares at him. Irritation rolls off of him like waves. His fists are white from the amount of pressure and sure strength from him clenching. Emily feels that shiver down her spine again, but this time more intense. Her heart is picking up ad her ears are thudding. She feels Henry beside her straighten rigidly. He finally understands how far he pushed the buttons.

He stalks over to them, and immediately, like it was her instincts,- it probably was- she places herself in front of Henry. She straightens herself, trying to make herself appear taller then she was. But he easily towers over her by several inches when he reaches them. He steely stares at her, his green eyes ablaze and dark. She's shaky in the knees, imtimated by him. But she doesn't stand down. She cares for Henry too much, and she knows she'll pay for it.

"Move." He demands, eyes flickering on the girl before him.

She wants to comply. She wants to move and flee from his harsh and mean glare. She wants to hide and stay far out of range form his intimdation. But she can't. Her heart won't allow her to choose the "flight" option. The only one she sees is "stay and fight him like a stubborn idiot." So she does.

She replies to him honestly. "I can't do that." He frowns, but there's this sick glee of delight in his eyes. It deeply terrifies her. She's openly shivering with fear, goosebumps on her arms and legs; the back of her neck tingles.

"You know the rule." She drops her head, ready to submit like she always chooses to do. This time though, she can't. She won't. This is Henry, her only family besides Mary Margaret. She can't- she won't- let anything happen to him.

"Yes. But you're not to lay a hand on him." She says, narrowing her eyes with the tiny ounce of courage she has. But the fire quickly diminshes when she see the fury and the anger in his eyes. (She doesn't notice the tiniest, almost non-existent, ounce of regret resignation; neither does he, but he can feel it.)

"Fine. If you don't play by my rules, then I don't have to either." And with a flick of his hand, she's knocked out. She slumps and falls to the jungle floor, with a light thud. She hears Henry's cry of protest, the shuffling of feet, and Peter's faraway voice, scolding him.

She wants to help Henry, to not leave him helpless, but she can't. The pull that's tugging her to blackness is too strong. She's fighting, clawing and pushing. It's no use though. She's already in too deep.

She quite hates being knocked out cold.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Again, thank-you for all of the support and love. Makes me so happy! This chapter... I honestly was surprised where I ended, because it was so different than what I originally planned. I certainly didn't expect for it to turn out like that. But I think I quite like it, even though it's shortter then my previous posts. So I hope you enjoy it then with the twist an all. :)**

**Also watch out for an upcoming OUaT or TWD piece. Not sure which one to post yet. But be on the look out. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT or its characters. They belong to the marvelous geniuses behind them (creators).**

* * *

_Chapter Three: White Rabbits and Falling Three Times Over_

_A little girl is running. She dodges wide trunks and jumps over fallen branches. Her little pale blue dress is bunched up in her right hand. Her left hand pushes away all the foilage and low branches blocking her path._

_"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late for a very important date!"_

_Her feet pounds harder against the forest floor. She sees a sudden flash of white. She lets out a breathy smile and runs faster. _

_"Mr. Hare! Mr. Hare, please do wait! You're going much too fast." She calls, huffing and puffing._

_"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late for a very important date!"_

_Soon, she reaches a clearing. She comes to a halt and pauses, catching her breath. She looks around. No white rabbit in sight. She frowns._

_"Mr. Hare! Oh where have you gone!" She calls, surveying the clearing for a response. All she sees is a weirdly twisted willow tree in the center, only thirty paces away._

_She hikes up her skirts and jogs towards it. She walks around the wide tree, pulling aside dropping branches. She searches under the nearby bushes and shrubs, but no white hare. She looks behind a rather large dropping branch. She gasps, eyes widening. She stops before a rather large hole. _

_She peers down, heavily intrigued by its largeness and mysteriousness. She kneels, looking down through the rabbit hole._

_"Mr. Hare?" She calls, cupping her hand around her mouth to echo her call. _No reply, how strange.

_"Off you go then. We're late for a very important date!" She she feels a hard shove on her lower back, sending into the black hole. She screams, falling and falling and falling still._

* * *

What Emily hated most about coming to after being previously knocked out was the intolerable pounding in her head and the always constant vertigo that followed. Her head would feel as though it weighed two tons and her vision was swarmed with little black dots. Overall, it wasn't a pleasurable experience.

But that wasn't quite the case when she woke up, lazily swinging side-to-side in a hand-tied hammock. Her was sort of numb, very light without the slightest ounce of pressure. She was a little dizzy, but not the sudden whiplash she'll always gets whenever she moves. She looks around the room through half-lidded eyes.

_Was this all a dream? Or is it like Wonderland all over again?_

"No, I quite promise you you're still very much awake in Neverland." A highly amused voice answered. Emily eyes widen and she whips around, searching for him. Still, no dizziness or pounding headache. She sees him in a corner, nonchalantly cutting away and odd piece of wood. His posture was relaxed, but she can easily see his large ears perk up as she shifted in her position- his ears were that big. He sat, slouched in a wooden chair in the corner of, of wherever she was.

"Pardon?" He sighs in deeply and sits up straight. He looks at her dead in the eye.

"To answer your musing, you're still in Neverland." She slightly flushes under his intimidating gaze. She's not surprised she mumbled her thoughts. It certainly wouldn't be the first. She looks around the room again.

"Where am I exactly?" She pauses, and a previous conversation returns. "I seem to remember that if I were to cross you I'll be a 'bloody pulp right now in a cage.'" He stares at her, and he shrugs.

"No, love-"

"Ehem, Emily." He rolls his eyes.

"No, _Emily_," He amends sarcastically. "I said if I planned on hurting you, which I don't, just as long as cooperate with me, that is." He corrects.

"And if I don't?" She asks. She fully understands just what he'll do as he had said he "taken care of" Greg and Tamara, but she quite enjoys ruffling his feathers.

"Bloody hell woman." He curses. He suddenly stands up and stalks towards her. She can feel her spine tingling and goosebumps along her arms and legs. The temperature in, wherever they are, dramatically drops. He's standing in front of her now. She sits up and he squats down. (She couldn't help but notice the perfect unison they are in right now, performing an easily choreographed dance.) They stare at each other. And Emily feels... weird. Deja vu.

"You're still the same as ever." He mumbles. She's taken aback by this statement. They had only know each for at least one and a half, maybe two days. Time is tricky here in Neverland. So, what knowledge does he have to base that bold statement?

_Unless, unless we had met before..._

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asks accusingly, arms crossed and her eyes squinted. She doesn't like being like this. She just rather be all smiles and laughs. Having these negative emotions made her feel icky and dirty inside.

"Nothing that concerns you as of now." He boldly takes a lock of her white-gold hair and tucks it behind her ear. She lets out a shaky and keeps her eyes on him. _He's still taunting you. You're the prey; he's the predator. Remember that. Remember that!_ "But right now. You and Henry have a feast waiting for you."

He stands and offers his hand, just like last time. She stares at it. Her grey eyes unblinking and unmoving. He tries to give one of her small smiles, but it's twisted and pulls into a large smirk. "Come on. Must we repeat history again?" No response. He snaps his fingers in front of her face, and she immediately snaps out of her daze. She offers a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." She takes his hand without another comment without another glance at him. She stands, waiting for him. He takes the lead easily and guides her out the door.

They're high, up in the tree tops. _A treehouse. No surprise._ It's quite beautiful really. The always dark sky with the glistening moon, shining down on Neverland. It's just like out of the book and even more magical than the one in the movie. She nervously ambles forward, gripping unto the wven tree branches used as a railing. She looks straight down. She can't see the bottom. Her stomach uneasily churns at the thought of flying again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She nods. She tightens her grip, and, of course, he notices. "We won't fly, but that'll take the fun out of it."

She scoffs, "I would like to disagree to that."

"May disagree all you want," He turns to face her, staring intensively at her. "but that doesn't make the statement any less true." He smirks now, showing pearly whites. "Come on then. 'We're very late for an important date.'"

She stares at him, eyes widen and mouth open. Fear and horror is coursing through her veins now. _How did he know? Has he been there to, to Wonderland? How does he know the White Rabbit?_ Her throat clogs and she can't breathe at the next question comes to mind.

_Have, have we met before?_

But she couldn't think any longer of it, as he snatched her elbow and her vision went dark. Her screaming and his laughter as background noise. And she's falling and falling and falling still, again.


	5. Chapter Four

**Warning: A bit of child abuse in this chapter. Beware.**

**A/N: Thank-you all for the support. It means so much to me and I'm so happy that you love my work. Continue the love, and I'll continue the updates! By the way, updates are now on weekends, and will be biweekly. School has no mercy for me during the week.**

**So, to clarify a matter a fellow reviewer has brought up, no, Emily is not from the OUaT spin off, OUat In Wonderland. She is my _own_ character that I've created. She solely belongs to me. With that being said, there will be an unusual twist in this chapter. It may be a little, _off_, but don't be alarmed. It'll make sense in due time. Promise.**

**Also check out my new story, (TWD) "We Fall Asleep to Empty Promises"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT or the characters used in it. They and the plot only belong to the writers/creators/producers.**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Not-So-Silent Daydreams_

They land softly on the forest floor, not too far off from the clearing. Emily hears the shouts and hollers and the smoke billowing, funneled through the thick bunch of trees. She sees large and dancing shadows in the tree tops above, before she had landed. She turns to Peter.

"Are we back at camp?" She asks politely, tilting her head to the side whenever she asks questions.

He walks forward but nods, a sadistic smirk already plastered on his face. "Yes, yes we are." He pulls back a branch and offers his hand like an gentleman would. She cautiously takes it, afraid that he would attack as soon as she touches it. It's cold, unlike her warm and sweaty ones. "Lets not keep our Boys waiting, shall we?"

They trek in, with she dropping his hand to step forward in wonder and awe. Boys in hooded cloaks were stomping and clapping around a large bonfire. They were quite like savages, but in a boyish and thrilling way. They stopped stampeding after a while, and they all stood silent, waiting for their leader's command. Peter grins darkly.

"Boys, meet Emily. Emily, meet the Lost Boys."

She gives them a warm smile. They just stare at her, blankly but with a harsh stare. And she understands their coldness. They were the Lost Boys. They were _lost _boys. She would only assume they be cautious and closely guarded around strangers. She couldn't imagine how long it's been just them and Peter. They've probably went through thick and thin together and have a deep bond, an unbreakable bond.

Their protectiveness reminded her of her own dysfunctional family and Henry. _Henry!_

"Peter, where's Henry?" She quietly asks, turning around to face him. He just grins.

"Your little "brother" is right over there, love." Emily raises a brow at Peter, but he sends her a cheeky grin and a quirk of his own brow. _He's challenging, how fortunate. _She steps forward, to greet and comfort him, but she feels her wrist being tugged back. She looks back up at Peter. "But before you have your little meet-and-greet, exchange names with the boys at least." He lowers his voice, threatening. "It is common courtesy, isn't it?"

She stares at him. She wasn't surprised by his mild passive-aggressiveness, just taken aback by his means. She would've imagined him to be more boyish and use cruel jokes and pathetic nicknames. _Oh my, he already has._

"Alright."

He pulls her to the front of the crooked line. He automatically begins shooting off names left and right. Tootles, Swifty, Gray, Slightly, Cubby, Nibs, Muzzle, The Twins, and Felix. The names were blurring, but she remembers for the most part. She gives them a small, shy smile, because she honestly didn't know how to react.

Peter dismisses them to continue their festivities, and they let out a happy holler. The drumming, dancing and brandishing of weapons continues, as if it never paused. Peter turns to her and nods. Emily gives him a grateful smile and hurriedly walks over to Henry.

His back is turned towards her and the camp. He's sitting, legs pulled to his chest and head burrowed in his jacket.

"Henry." She breathes. Henry looks up and turns to see her. He beams at her, and rushes to her arms. They hug and embrace each other, again.

"I was so worried." Henry admits, still squeezing her affectionately. "I thought Pan had taken you away or hurted you or..." His voice quiets and he's so meek and shameful. "And it's all my fault."

"Nonsense!" Emily chastises, patting his cheek. He smiles, and so does she. "I was the one being a stubborn fool. I knew I should've backed down, because I knew you'll get hurt. They didn't hurt you, right?"

He shakes his head. "No, just a bit dirty with twigs everywhere. But I'm fine, promise."

* * *

_A frail and pale girl sat in a carriage, bored and lonely. She glanced to her left, to see her mother was fretting over her disarrayed dress with holes and tears. There's a small scratch here and there with tiny dots of blood. The girl's face was covered in dirt and her hair was a rat's nest._

_"Where were you, girl?!" The mother scolded. Her eyes were aflame with rage, and only a slight of worry._

_The girl gazed at her, her eyes nostalgic and dreamy. "I was in Wonderland, mother. And oh dear me, it was the most bemusing place to play in."_

_"Wonderland? Girl, do not lie to me!" She threatened, snatching her elbow tightly and squeezing a bit too hard. "Your sister and I were worried sick! We thought you were kidnapped!"_

_"Well I would assume not, mother." The girl meekly replied. "I'm quite alright, just a bit dirty with twigs everywhere. But I'm fine, promise."_

_"Heavens no, child! Look at you! You're dress, ruined! And your shoes! Oh, dear me, one of them is missing!"_

_"Mr. Hatter said that I could only attend his tea party if I only had one shoe, and the tea tarts were simply too yummy to pass up." _Smack!

_"Girl, I will ask you one more time, where were you?" Her voice was icy and vicious, and it sent chills down the girl's back. She knew she should lie, but her values were values, and she most uphold them._

_"In Wonderland." _Smack!

_"You ungrateful and spoiled girl! How dare you lie to me, your own mother! I raised you, fed and clothed you. I brought you into this world, so you will have respect for me." She was still squeezing her daughter's elbow, still too hard. The girl couldn't feel below it, it was numb. _

_The girl didn't reply, nor did she fight back. She accepted her mother harsh words and actions, because she was by far too used to it. This angered the mother, because she felt a tiny seed of guilt being planted in her heart._

_"Apparently too much so!" She hissed. "No dinner for you tonight. And if you wish to act like a pauper and be covered in filth like one, you'll be treated and dressed like one to!" __The next words to come out of the mother's mouth would forever change the girl's life. And the girl had an inkling of a feeling about it, so she braced herself for the worst. It was the worst._

_"You are no longer a daughter of mine, Alice Kingsley!"_

* * *

"Emily!" Henry calls, shaking her shoulder. "Emily, are you alright?!"

Emily snaps out of her daze. Her eyes were farway and gleamy, but now they're focused and attentive. She looks at him.

"Yes?"

"You, you were like gone, but you're still here. What happened?" Henry is panicky and out of breath, like he's been callinger her for hours. Had he?

"Oh, nothing, Henry. I just doze off, that's all." She smiles at him. "Why don't you rest your eyes for a bit. I can take guard now."

Henry, albeit reluctantly, nods. He places his head on her shoulder, and he's warm. Such a contrast to Peter's hand, she notices. She wraps an arm around him protectively, and watches the on-going bon fire. She's mystefied with the Lost Boys' dancing. It's nothing like she's ever seen before.

Neverland's nothing like she's ever dreamt before. Most certainly not.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: I'm back...**

* * *

_Chapter Six: A Midnight Bonfire Dance_

Emily sat protectively over Henry. The sweet boy was sleeping, resting his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, humming to herself quietly. It was nother tune she was in the process of creating. It bittersweet and elluring, a perfect description of Neverland in few words. But words are never enough for this magical land. Her memory is still fuzzy, even a long while since Emma had broken the curse. Bits and pieces were still missing or blocked. Emily's not sure why it's happening, or how it came to be.

Hopefully, she can finds answers. That's what she really needs right now. It seems as though everywhere she looked, there was another puzzle to solve to solve the one prior before that.

She feels his presence before he announces it. She assumes he's tricky and light-footed, a natural born trickster and theif, she'd say. She breathes in deeply, but continues to hum. She sees Peter sitting on the log to her left, a good five feet in distance away from her. Still, she feels uneasy but comfortable. EMily likes to think of everything in Neverland, including Peter and herself, were a wlaking contradiction.

"What's that you're humming, love?" He asks, making her glance at him. She doesn't even think when she replies hotly.

"Emily. Mind you, it's Emily."

"Ah, but 'Love' is such a pretty name a pretty girl." _There, it's happening again! _Emily feels heat rush to her cheeks, and her mind become more self-conscious. She wants to cast her eyes away form him, but she doesn't act on it. She doesn't want to play his games right now.

"Judging by your lovely compliments and charisma, I wouldn't be surprised if you fooled a girl once or twice. But I also wouldn't be surprised if you were rejected by many too." Peter chortles in a mocking manner.

"Hmm. What happen to the kind and nice Emily I was mates with earlier? Did she break her pinky nail?" He sneers, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, when you knock a _'mate'_ out," Emily huffs, "it tends to make said mate sour and unkind. I bet you wouldn't understand, seeing as you just _must_ be in control of everything."

"Damn right, love." He smirks at her glare. It reminds of him of just how much he missed their chats before that curse.

"Language, Peter. You talk to you dear mother with that mouth?"

Peter scoffs. He once again repositions himself. He sits on the log, with his arms bent. His elbows rest on her thighs. He looks as though he's telling a little tot a trick of cheating a test or two. "Had I had one, I'd sure as hell tell it to her straight. But seeing as she left me as a wee babe, I wouldn't the chance." His accent thickens, and it becomes more Scottish or Northern Celtic. Emily frowns deeply. She looks at Peter in the eye, but he wasn't looking at her. No, he was staring coldly at the ground. The grass and tiny flower where he stares at wilts away.

"I'm sorry." Emily quitely mururs. Peter looks up at her and sees no pity or empathy at him. He only sees understanding and kindness. It's refreshing that what he's been recieving the past centuries. It's been awhile since he was given that kindness.

"What you be sorry 'bout love? You hadn't met the whore."

"Peter!"

"Dear Emily, I'm speaking you the truth. _Peter Pan never lies._" There's a pause in their conversation. Neither look at one another, but rather at their hands.

"Thank-you for calling me Emily, Peter. Wasn't that hard, was it?" Again, she spoke meekly but full of kindness and general goodness. Peter's heart pangs at her voice, so soft and good. He hates it, sometimes.

"Hardest task I've ever won, lass." He gives her a teasing lop-sided grin. Emily swears his personality is like those electric on-off switch back in Storybrooke. "Come on love, I owe our guest a pleasure of dancing with the one and only Peter Pan." The girl across from him freezes.

"D-dance?" Her voice is shaky and nervous. Peter chuckles.

"Yes, love. You've lost your hearing when I blasted you with poppy dust?"

"No, no. No thank-you. I'm rather content over here."

"Why I say, sounds like we have a scaredy-cat o'er here." His green eyes flicker with mischief. "I guess I must do my part, and teach ya how to roar."

Before Emily could further protest, Peter jumps to his feet and snatches her wrist. He drags her away from Henry, and closer to the growing fire. Like savages still, the Lost Boys dance. He dragged her to inner ring of their dancing. Tootles, Slightly and Nibs are also there, but as soon as they caught sight of their leader, they howled louder and moved away, closer to their brothers.

"Ya hear the music?" She hears music, but at her own beat and drum. It's sad but fast and anxious.

"Yes. But I'd rather thinks it's unbecoming to dance to it right now."

Peter gives her a sinister grin and shrug of the shoulders. His movement and eyes once again contradicting each other. He replies, "Doesn't matter really. Just unleash your inner animal. Let your Lost Girl in there out, and dance."

"Yes, it really does sound quite simple. But as it often has been said, 'Easier said than done.'" Peter laughs.

"Love, stop thinking for once. That clever brain of yours deserves rest. Time to trust your instincts and just let it all out!" Peter begins to dance. It reminds Emily of how Native Americans would dance. Stomping their feet to the drum, letting out a animal call to the moon, and just turn and turn in circles, eyes always closed. It scares her really. _What if you fell into the fire?_

"Love, you won't fall. Trust me." He offers a hand. She looks at him in the eyes. They were entrancing again, like they were the first time she had met him, only but a day or two ago. She surprises herself when she lays her hand daintily into his. He just smirks wider and continues his erratic dancing.

Emily finds herself doing so to, but to her own beat like before. She twirls and claps her hands. She moves her arms in a wave-like pattern. She's graceful and exact with her movements. Her years of supposed Ballet and Waltzing coming into hand. She spins and dips and points her feet. At one point, she just stands there on the tip of her toes, moving her arms and tossing her head. She's laughing to, a loose and bubbly kind. The kind you get when everything just seems right and good.

She doesn't notice, but all the boys, especially Peter, watch her. The Lost Boys are amazed and in total awe. Never had they seen something so, so beautiful. It's nothing, nothing like how they dance. Theirs is choppy, rugged and rough like the terrain they travel and lay on. Her is smooth, flowing and graceful. She's like the great river that leads into Mermaid Lagoon, winding around Dead Man's Peak.

Peter is in awe, but he doesn't show. He's neutral in face and posture. But on the inside, it's warm and numb and a tad tingly. It's pleasant, much more so than what poppy dust and magic do. He's missed her, he'll admit that much. In fact, that's as much he'll ever admit to.

When she finally notices all of the attention she's receiving, she slowly stops, and gives a sheepish and innocent smile. Somehow, only Emily could easily pull it off like a magician's well-rehearsed trick. The Lost Boys break out into rowdy and rambunctious applause and whistles. Peter, well, Emily was quite sure what he is doing. He stands there with a thoughtful and seemingly bank expression, but Emily is good at reading through facades. He's contemplating... something.

"Well then, love." Peter wolfishly grins, dramatically waving his hands and stepping in front of her. She stiffens; Peter notices. "Looks like someone had a wild, Lost Girl side of them after all." The boys cheers grows louder, and she feels as if the island is shaking from the loudness. Peter leans in to whisper into her ear. She shivers at his cold breath. "Glad to have you with us, Lost Girl."

Emily's puzzled by this. _Weren't only _boys_ allowed to be a Lost Boy? Hence the name of their group and all. _Her heart quickens with the leftover adrenaline, excitement and a new fear brewing under her skin. Her nerves are frantic, and she feels like her sense are over-loading. _Maybe it's another bravo-escape episode..._

She looks to her dear Henry. He sleeps peacefully, not at all awaken by the midnight ruckus. Despite her growing fears, she feels relieved. She doesn't quite know how he'd react to that... show. She turns her head back to Peter, who is surprisingly still standing there. She gives him a small, shy smile and walks away, back to her true family.

As lost as she may appear or even believe to be, deep down she knows she belongs somewhere. Now it's only the matter of which somewhere she willingly choose to be apart of.


	7. Important AN:

**I have decided to delete this story. I have no motivation for it. I don't really have time for it, and I don't want to write right now. I know, I'm a jerk. :(**

**But it's the truth, and you guys deserve it. **

**So, if you want too adopt it, feel free to do so. You can copy the chapters, or do whatever. I give you full permission to do so. Just PM me before posting or beginning the project. I would really like to see it be carried on. **

**Again, I'm sorry for this incoinvience. Love you all! XOXO**


End file.
